zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Spear (Hyrule Warriors)
The Spear is an alternate weapon moveset used by the White Sorceress, Lana in Hyrule Warriors. These weapons are wooden spears made of branches from the Great Deku Tree, imbued with its power. As a result, Lana can summon Deku tree saplings, Deku Tree Sprouts, and even the Great Deku Tree itself to aid her in battle. She can also use several Deku-based items such as the Deku Leaf, Deku Shield, Fairy Slingshot, and Deku Nuts during combos or certain actions. The Spear has a Water Elemental Attribute that causes enemies hit (their head will be enveloped by a water bubble) to continue taking damage over a set period of time. The victory cutscene for Lana when using this weapon will have the Great Deku Tree sprouting, and then her jumping down and landing on its branch before stroking it, with the Deku Tree making a loud noise. Guarding while using the Spear will cause Lana to pull out a large Deku Shield to defend herself. During certain combos, Lana will use a Deku Leaf to either fire a gust of wind or float in the air. In another combo, she will pull out a large slingshot which she uses to fire a Deku Nut at enemies. During her standard enemy Weak Point attack, Lana will summon Deku Tree Sprouts to fire a barrage of Deku Nuts and Deku Seeds at the enemy. In another one of Lana's combos, she summons 3 Deku Tree Sprouts to attack enemies. Her victory animation has her summoning the Great Deku Tree itself and then standing on one of its branches. Using its Strong Attack will cause Lana to plant a Deku Tree sapling which will quickly sprout and knock back enemies. During Lana's Focus Spirit special attack, Lana will summon a Deku Tree Sprout which she will ride while wielding both the Spear and Deku Shield. Lana's level 1 Spear, the Deku Spear resembles the Deku Stick item from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. Lana's Level 2 Spear, the Kokiri Spear features a green sphere that resembles the Kokiri Emerald from Ocarina of Time. Lana's Level 3 Spear, the Faron Spear feature a carving of the Great Deku Tree on top of the Spear. Weapon Level *''Level 1'' - Deku Spear *''Level 2'' - Kokiri Spear *''Level 3'' - Faron Spear *''8-bit'' - 8-Bit Magic Rod (Hyrule Warriors Legends) *''Level 4'' - Faron Spear + *''Level 4+'' - Sun Faron Spear Entities Summoned *Deku Tree Sprout *Great Deku Tree *Forest Trees Items *Deku Shield *Deku Leaf *Deku Nuts *Deku Seeds *Slingshot Gallery Hyrule Warriors Spear Deku Spear (Level 1 Spear).png|Deku Spear Lana's Level 1 weapon from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Spear Kokiri Spear (Level 2 Spear).png|Kokiri Spear Lana's Level 2 weapon from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Spear Faron Spear (Level 3 Spear).png|Faron Spear Lana's Level 3 weapon from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Spear 8-Bit Magical Rod (8-bit Spear).png|8-Bit Magical Rod Lana's 8-bit weapon from Hyrule Warriors Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Polearms